Silencios
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Oneshot. Continuación del fic Obsesión. Hay cosas que no quedaron claras...Pero...es necesario aclararlas? ZADR


Silencios

Silencios

-Dib…

Zim enredó suavemente el cabello negro azabache que tenía en las manos con sus dedos, haciéndole algunos nuditos.

-¿Sí?...

Zim suspiró. No sabía realmente para qué decía su nombre sin tener nada que decirle. Quizás simplemente le gustaba como sonaba el nombre…

-Nada.

Dib lanzó una especie de bufido entre risueño y fastidiado, acomodándose porque la espalda ya le estaba doliendo de tanto estar recostado sobre esas chapas frías. Zim lo miró moverse, estirándose y bostezando abiertamente.

El firmamento estrellado se extendía sobre ellos en las cuatro direcciones, y apenas los techos de algunos edificios, que parecían tan lejanos, recortaban el horizonte. Zim aspiró el aire de la noche hondamente, y Dib lo imitó. Luego se sentó en el metal del techo de la casa de Dib y observó abajo, en el patio, a su aterradora hermana menor perdiendo en el Esclavo del Juego 4 por enésima vez.

-Tu hermana se ve enojada- comentó, algo intimidado al ver que Gaz arrojaba iracunda el juego contra un árbol, haciéndolo estallar.

Dib se sentó junto a Zim, estirándose para sacudirse la pereza y observando a su hermana que, inconsciente de que ellos estaban allí arriba, entraba resoplando a la casa y cerraba la puerta de un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes. Dib rió por lo bajo.

-Mañana de seguro estará rogándole a papá para que le de dinero para un nuevo juego-comentó distraídamente, volviendo a recostarse en el techo de su casa y mirando distraído las estrellas-Ya es la cuarta vez en esta semana que rompe ese juego.

Riendo divertido, Zim se recostó de lado junto a Dib y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Dib extendió una mano y agarrando a Zim de la espalda lo estrechó contra él. El irken apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Dib, haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre su playera azul y tratando de espantar esa condenada pregunta, que siempre acudía a su mente cuando pasaban cosas así.

¿Por qué lo hacían?...

Varias semanas ya habían pasado desde el incidente aquel, el primero de una larga lista…La noche siguiente a eso Zim no había podido soportar ese frío extraño que le había quedado dentro desde que se alejó de Dib, y fue a su casa a verlo…y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. La noche siguiente a esa, esta vez fue Dib quien acudió a la casa de Zim. Y no precisamente a una de sus sesiones de espionaje.

Desde entonces las cosas eran así. Durante el día ambos se llevaban como perro y gato, usando lo que tuvieran a mano como proyectil contra el otro y arrojándose miradas llenas del odio más irracional, como intentando matarse simplemente así. Pero la noche era un mundo aparte…

_-Esto nunca pasó, Dib. Nunca pasó y nunca se repetirá. Esto es…simplemente…imposible…_

¿Imposible?...Pues si realmente era algo imposible entonces las ideas de Zim sobre algo imposible no estaban del todo claras. Cada noche ocurría lo que se suponía que era imposible: se quedaban así, uno al lado del otro; a veces se iban a recorrer algún lugar y otras simplemente se quedaban en donde estaban; a veces compartían secretos, se decían cosas, y otras veces (la mayoría) se mantenían en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía. Y no pasaba un día sin que se besaran…

Si. Realmente la idea de "imposible" aquí no estaba muy clara.

Hace tiempo ya que Dib había despegado sus ojos del cielo y se dedicaba a mirar la cabeza de Zim, apoyada en su pecho. Despacio levanto una mano y acarició esas extrañas antenas, mientras Zim sentía un sonrojo acudiendo a sus mejillas al notar los dedos humanos en contacto con sus antenas…

-Dib…

-¿Sí?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Lo curioso de todo ese asunto es que, desde el primer incidente, ninguno de los dos había dado siquiera signos de querer explicar lo que estaba pasando. Pero tampoco ninguno preguntaba nada. Es como si simplemente quisiera que las cosas pasaran como debían pasar, sin cuestionarse por ello…

Pero las dudas acosaban cada vez más a Zim. Entablar una relación así con un humano no era normal, por lo que sabía ni siquiera estaba bien…y menos aún si no había explicación para ella. Mientras más intentaba Zim darle una explicación a lo que pasaba menos encontraba la respuesta, mientras más buscaba un nombre para designar a su relación con Dib, más parecía éste escapar de él…

-Zim…

Oír su nombre de labios de Dib lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. Nunca le había gustado realmente su nombre, pero dicho por los labios de Dib sonaba tan bonito…Levantó la cabeza para mirar al humano y vió sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas.

-¿Sí?

Dib indicó su pecho y el de Zim, sin despegar su mirada de la del irken.

-¿Escuchas…eso?

Zim aguzó el oído, y captó de pronto el sonido de sus corazones latiendo en conjunto.

Zim sonrió suavemente, acercó su pecho al de Dib y al juntarse los corazones redoblaron su potencia pero sin desacompasarse.

Dib, mirando hacia su pecho, sonrió también El sonido de esos corazones latiendo a dúo le parecían mejor que cualquier orquesta sinfónica del mundo.

-Deberíamos grabar un CD con este ruido-bromeó Dib, risueño-Apuesto a que al menos nos dan un premio en originalidad…

Zim soltó una alegre carcajada al oír el comentario. Abrazando a Dib por la espalda, lo estrechó más contra el mientras suspiraba quedamente.

-Yo lo escucharía todos los días…

Dib levantó la cabeza y miró fijo a Zim, con la cara entre sorprendida y algo dubitativa. Zim también la levantó, sintiendo que su cara se sonrojaba por completo.

Una lechuza moteada pasó volando bajo, casi rozando sus garras con la cabeza de Dib, pero éste ni siquiera la notó.

Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos expresaba algo así…

_-No está nada bien, y lo sabes. Somos enemigos. Nos odiamos. Asi son las cosas, y no van a cambiar…sin importar lo que…ocurra en nuestro interior…_

Pero, en definitiva… ¿qué ocurría en su interior?

Dib sentía una cantidad de preguntas cruzarle por la cabeza antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de registrarlas todas. Zim no era el único que dudaba en todo aquello, y para Dib era casi un alivio no verse presionado a dar explicaciones…aunque en el silencio las tratara de encontrar…

_Sin importar lo que ocurra…_

¿Realmente no importaba lo que ocurriera en su interior?

¿Realmente ese palpitar, esa sensación de estar en su hogar que sentía cuando Zim se acercaba valía cero, nada?

¿Realmente las cosas entre ellos no podían cambiar?...

…

¿O ya habían cambiado, y faltaba solamente que ellos se enteraran?...

-Zim…

El irken tragó saliva despacio y levantó la mirada, aunque no recordaba realmente en qué momento la había bajado, hasta encontrar los ojos de Dib.

-¿Sí…?

Dib suspiró hondamente. No quería preguntar, más que nada porque tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Acercó a Zim a él y lo estrechó fuertemente, mientras su corazón y el de Zim latían rápida y dolorosamente, presintiendo que ése sería su último abrazo…

-¿Por qué…hacemos esto?...

Listo. Ya había lanzado la bomba.

Zim cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó quieto, aunque sus brazos deseaban abrazar más a Dib. Quizás, pensó, quizás era solo un sueño…Quizás si se quedaba quieto y no decía nada podía hacer de cuenta que Dib nunca había preguntado…

-Zim, ¿por qué hacemos esto?

Zim se separó despacio, sintiendo su corazón doliendo enrarecido. Volvió a clavar la vista en un punto del suelo, mientras sentía la mirada de Dib en su nunca y sus manos aún entrelazadas.

-No lo sé…

Dib tragó despacio esta vez, un trago amargo, temiéndose lo peor. Se sentó y miró intensamente a Zim, apretando suavemente la mano que tenía entrelazada con él.

-Tenemos que saber…-las palabras sonaban estertóreas en su boca-Tenemos…no…no podemos seguir así…

Zim levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a Dib. Su mirada tenía estampada una sola pregunta:

_¿Por qué no?..._

-Zim, somos enemigos…-Dib trataba de mantener un poco la compostura, aunque decir esas palabras que ni él mismo se creía le estaba costando horrores-Tú…tú mismo lo dijiste…

Zim seguía sin decir nada, sentado frente a él, sintiendo el miedo invadiendo sus venas. Era lo que él temía. El humano no sentía nada. Sólo seguía odiándolo…

Abrumado bajó el rostro, y de pronto sintió una extraña quemazón en la mejilla. Extrañado, levantó la mano y tocó lo que parecía ser una gota de agua que rodaba desde sus ojos…

No recordaba haber llorado nunca antes.

-Zim…

¡¡Te he dicho que no lo sé, humano sordo!!

Bruscamente Zim soltó su mano de la de Dib y se abrazó las rodillas, ocultando la cara entre las piernas y dejando las lágrimas correr.

De repente, en todo ese ambiente, mientras Dib lo observaba y él lloraba en silencio, Zim cayó en la cuenta de lo que sentía….y se sintió de pronto más solo que nunca.

No podía ser otra cosa…los momentos, las miradas, los corazones que latían a dúo, el sonrojo…los besos…no podía ser otra cosa…

Por fin había encontrado un nombre para lo que sentía, y era justamente el nombre que nunca hubiera deseado que tuviera.

Dib se acercó en silencio hasta Zim y lo abrazó por la espalda, apretando su rostro contra ella y entrelazando su mano con una de las de Zim.

El irken sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir aquel contacto y lentamente estrechó más a Dib contra él, temiendo que en cualquier momento tuvieran que retomar sus lógicas posturas de enemigos…

-Zim…

-No lo sé, Dib…

Pero desde hace medio minuto que esa respuesta ya no le era viable. Zim escondió la cara entre las manos, sintiendo a Dib tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…Sintiendo miedo a no ser correspondido, pero también a que le correspondieran…

_El temor es algo que se siente hacia lo desconocido, lo que escapa de nuestro control…_

_Si nunca sentiste amor… ¿cómo no temerle?..._

Dib tomo la cabeza de Zim con una mano y lentamente le dio la vuelta. Necesitaba enfrentarlo, enfrentar de una vez lo que sentía por él.

El rostro de Zim estaba surcado por líneas finas de quemaduras, y el agua que aún quedaba le seguía quemando, Dib levantó la mano ye seco las mejillas lentamente.

-Tu quizás no sepas-dijo, acariciando despacio el lacerado rostro del irken-Pero…yo sí lo se…

Dib lo miró con el miedo más profundo expresado en los ojos. Trato de ocultar de nuevo la mirada, pero Dib no se lo permitió. Abrazándolo de la espalda, lo mantenía lo más cerca posible de él…

Zim trago en seco, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Me…me odias…-gimoteó suavemente, tratando de no mostrarse débil-Sé que es así. Me odias. Y no sé por qué haces esto, pero…

-Nada de eso-La voz de Dib se suavizó de pronto, mientras miraba a los ojos a Zim tratando de reflejar en ellos lo que su boca, por falta de palabras lo bastante explícitas, no alcanzaba a expresar…-Yo…Zim…

Dib y Zim se miraban muy fijamente, ambos muy cerca uno del otro, y sus corazones, al sentir la cercanía redoblaron sincronizados otra vez…

-No te odio…

Zim cerró los ojos despacio, mientras sentía las palabras de Dib deslizándose por su cerebro y desconectándolo por completo. Si aguantar más se abrazó a sus hombros y besó a Dib, reclamando esos labios como nunca antes, ahora que intuía a ciencia cierta que su mismo dueño no quería que fueran de nadie más…

_El beso es el momento en que callan los labios y habla el corazón…_

No recordaba dónde había oído esa frase, pero Dib sabía bien, mientras besaba suave y a la vez posesivamente a Zim, que nunca antes había escuchado nada más cierto. Estrechándolo, como no queriendo que se separara jamás de él, Dib saboreó y se dejo saborear como si con sus labios realmente pudieran decir más que con sus palabras. Y es que realmente podían…

La noche pronto llegaría a su fin. En el horizonte se vislumbraba ya una pequeña franja anaranjada que revelaba al febo naciendo otra vez, como cada mañana. No era la primera vez que se quedaban despiertos hasta el amanecer, pero definitivamente esa vez no era como las demás.

Dib abrazó a Zim y Zim se recargó en su hombro para ver el amanecer.

Quizás seguiría viéndose solo en las noches, al menos para guardar las formas.

Quizás seguirían portándose como enemigos de las puertas para afuera.

Quizás, seguramente, si Dios quiere, seguirían compartiendo momentos como éste.

Quizás las cosas seguirían iguales.

Pero para ambos serían definitivamente diferentes…


End file.
